A computer network (e.g. the world wide web) is used to provide a wide variety of information from server computers to client computers across the globe. The information currently supplied is stored as static pages or is created at the time of request from a merge program that constructs the web page. Conventionally, little if any action is performed by the web servers other than data delivery (e.g. hypertext markup language (HTML) web page publication). This conventional method of supplying static or mail merged pages is very labor intensive since each page is managed as a single unit and published to the requesting client computer as it was originally designed by the programmer. This system does not provide capabilities to re-program the web server to perform different tasks or to provide different information to the client without installing new code or HTML pages on the web server. If a user has specific requirements for the server, the server program must be re-written. If the user's requirements are complex, the task of re-programming the server increases dramatically. Moreover, if other users have different requirements, there is no conventional technique of satisfying the other users. One of the reasons for this is that conventionally the user cannot request a web server across the computer network to be re-assembled as a program to fit his or her specific requirements. What is needed is a system that can address and satisfy the requirements of many users and provide a flexible and customizable server-client relationship.